wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Keith Olbermann/Bushed
Mr. Olbermann is amassing a list of what he calls scandals involving The Greatest Administration Ever! What an asshole. 2007 First or Second * Fired Attorneys * Missing Body Armor * Plame Gate December 11, 2007 * Habeas Corpus Gate * Air Gate (EPA and WTC air quality) * NIE Gate December 12, 2007 * Blackwater-Gate * Communation-Gate * Gonzo-Gate (ABA awards him "Lawyer of The Year") December 13, 2007 * Lunatics-Gate * Attorneys-Gate * Blackwater-Gate December 14, 2007 * War Profiteering-Gate * Politics & Terror-Gate * Needless Secrecy-Gate December 17, 2007 * Waterboarding-Gate * Visitor log-Gate * Gonzo-Gate December 18, 2007 * NIE-Gate * Waterboarding-Gate * Any-Gate (Rove's memoirs) December 19, 2007 * Gonzo-Gate * Contractor Assault-Gate * Blackwater-Gate 2008 January January 2, 2008 * FEMA-Gate * Iraq War * Task-Force-Gate January 9, 2008 * Rape-Gate * Waterboarding-Gate * Katrina-Gate January 10, 2008 * No Bid-Gate * Waterboarding-Gate * Wiretap-Gate January 11, 2007 * Appointment-Gate * Grammar-Gate * Legacy-Gate January 14, 2008 * Hopeless-Gate * Gitmo-Gate * Iran-Gate January 15, 2008 * Iran-Gate * Waterboarding-Gate * Terror-Gate January 16, 2008 * Legacy-Gate * Waterboarding-Gate * Plame-Gate January 17, 2008 * Rewriting History-Gate * Surge-Gate * Veterans-Gate January 18, 2008 * Blackwater-Gate * Waterboarding-Gate * Thou Shalt Not Touch-Gate January 21, 2008 * Investment-Economy-Really-Isn't-That-Great-Gate * Politicizing-The-Military-Gate * E-Mail-Gate January 23, 2008 * Mukasey-Gate * Surge Worked Politically-Gate * Surge Worked Militarily-Gate January 24, 2008 * Budget-Gate * Waterboarding-Gate * 935-Gate January 25, 2008 * Perpetuity-Gate * Crony-Gate * 1984-Gate January 28, 2008 * Freedom Of Information Isn't Free-Gate * Torture-Gate * Waterboarding-gate January 30, 2008 * Perpetuity-Gate * Gonzo-Gate * Terry Gilliam-Gate January 31, 2008 * Lip Service-Gate * Surge-Gate * Commission-Gate February February 1, 2008 * Waterboarding-Gate * Surge Don't Work-Gate * Tone Deafness-Gate February 4, 2008 * Wrong War-Gate * Commission-Gate * Civil Liberties-Gate February 7, 2008 * Gulag-Gate * Gun Violence Is Funny-Gate * War Of Lies-Gate February 8, 2008 Part 1 * Detainee-Gate * Quail-Gate * Underqualified-Gate Part 2 * Not Investigating Waterboarding-Gate * Waterboarding-Gate * Telecom Immunity-Gate February 11, 2008 * Literacy-Gate * Earmarks-Gate * Show Trial-Gate February 13, 2008 * $4.00/Gallon Of Milk-Gate * Global Warming Denier-Gate * Media Manipulation-Gate February 15, 2008 * Detainee-Gate * Bush In The Bush-Gate * 1984-Gate February 18, 2008 * Scalia-Gate * Waterboarding-Gate * Support The Troops-Gate February 19, 2008 * Cooking The Books-Gate * Immigration-Gate * Gonzo-Gate February 25, 2008 * Fight Till You Drop-Gate * No Bid-Gate * Nexus Of Politics & Terror-Gate February 26, 2008 * MRAP-Gate * We Lied To You About Troop Reductions-Gate * Nexus Of Politics & Terror-Gate February 27, 2008 * SCHIP-Gate * MRAP-Gate * Foreclosure-Gate February 28, 2008 * MRAP-Gate * Earmarks-Gate * Telecom Immunity-Gate March March 4-5, 2008 * missed 'em March 6, 2008 * Why You Don't Hire The Pathologically Religious-Gate * Halliburton-Gate * Waterboarding-Gate March 7, 2008 * National Intelligence Estimate-Gate * Gonzo-Gate * Clever By Half-Gate March 10, 2008 * Support The Troops, Only We're Not-Gate * Halliburton-Gate * Loyalty-Gate March 11, 2008 * Halliburton-Gate * Dissent Is Disloyalty-Gate * You Lied, The Troops Died-Gate March 12, 2008 * Bear-Gate * No Bid-Gate * Nexus Of Politics & Terror-Gate March 13, 2008 * Iraq-Gate * You Lied, They Died-Gate * Halliburton-Gate March 19, 2008 * 1984-Gate * OB/Gyn-Gate * Bear Stearns-Gate March 21, 2008 * Politics Is Always First-Gate * Halliburton-Gate * Plame-Gate March 24, 2008 * Coalition Of The Bullied-Gate * Historical Delusion-Gate * Re-surge-Gate March 25, 2008 * Passport Peek-A-Boo-Gate * Sell Out Your Fellow Republicans-Gate * Watergate-Gate March 26, 2008 * McSame-Gate * The Surge Didn't Work-Gate * Moron-Gate April April 1, 2008 * Make It Up As You Go Along-Gate * Protect The Troops-Gate * Watch List-Gate April 2, 2008 * Domestic Spy-Gate * Conscience-Gate * Wrong Enemy-Gate April 3, 2008 * Gonzo-Gate * Support The Troops-Gate * Iran-Gate April 4, 2008 * R & D For Terror-Gate * Who Gets Help In The Home Mortgage Crisis-Gate * What They Really Think Of The Troops-Gate April 7, 2008 * Censorship-Gate * Blackwater-Gate * Mortgage-Gate April 8, 2008 * Waiver-Gate * Supporting The Troops-Gate * Why Is The Administration Siding With The Terrorists-Gate April 9, 2008 * Blackface-Gate * This Isn't A Game Of Battleship-Gate * Corporate Credit Card-Gate April 10, 2008 * Family Values-Gate * Exporting Democracy-Gate (Part "A") * Exporting Democracy-Gate (Part "B") April 14, 2008 * War Profiteer-Gate * Politics First, Qualifications Second-Gate * Politics First, Qualifications Second-Gate (Continued) April 15, 2008 * Waterboarding-Gate * G.I. Bill-Gate * Privatizing The Government-Gate April 17, 2008 * Al Qaeda Isn't In Iraq-Gate * Support The Troops-Gate, Part "A" * Support The Troops-Gate, Part "B" April 18, 2008 * Corrupt The Military-Gate * Housing-Gate * Win We Win, Lose We Win-Gate April 21, 2008 * Nevermind Ignoring the U.N., Kill It-Gate * Buying The News-Gate * Taunt The Enemy-Gate April 23, 2008 * Homeland Security-Gate * They Stand Up, We Stand Down-Gate * Are You Sure He's Getting Enough Oxygen-Gate April 24, 2008 * Nexus Of Politics & Terror-Gate * Abstinence-Gate * Support The Troops-Gate April 25, 2008 * Recount-Gate * Support The Troops-Gate * Language-Gate April 28, 2008 * Nexus Of Politics & Terror-Gate * War Profiteering-Gate * I'd Like To See Your Diploma-Gate April 29, 2008 * Blackwater-Gate * Health Care-Gate * Nexus Of Politics and Terror-Gate April 30, 2008 * Brain Damage-Gate * Losing-Gate * Homeland Security-Gate May May 1, 2008 * Telecom Immunity-Gate * Nexus Of Politics & Terror-Gate * Blackwater-Gate May 2, 2008 * Iraq-Gate * No Child Left Behind-Gate * Any Excuse For More Guns-Gate May 5, 2008 * Electrocution-Gate * The Buck Stops Nowhere-Gate * Chutzpah-Gate May 7, 2008 * Blowing The Whistle On Whistle Blower-Gate * Fixing The 2008 Election-Gate * We Got Ya, Coming & Going-Gate May 12, 2008 * Siegelman-Gate * Blackwater-Gate * You Do Realize They Are Making This Up About Iran-Gate May 15, 2008 * Ahmed Chalabi-Gate * Send 'Em Back-Gate * War Profiteering-Gate May 16, 2008 * Mercenary Justice-Gate * View The Scenery While You Can-Gate * Why Does He Hate America?-Gate May 22, 2008 * Poison-Gate * Swift Boat-Gate * Phony War On Terror-Gate May 23, 2008 * Torture-Gate * We Support The Troops By Not Actually Supporting Them-Gate * Mustache-Gate May 27, 2008 * McSame-Gate * Phony War On Terror-Gate * Hypocrisy-Gate May 28, 2008 * War Profiteering-Gate * Draft-Gate * Delusions Of Grandeur-Gate